In general, a liquid crystal display device comprises an array substrate, a counter-substrate, a liquid crystal layer held between both the substrates, and a color filter formed in either one of the array substrate and the counter-substrate. A gap between the array substrate and the counter-substrate is uniformly held by spacers. As a display mode of the liquid crystal display device, various modes such as a twisted nematic (TN) mode are employed.
The array substrate and the counter-substrate comprise alignment films in contact with the liquid crystal layer, respectively. The alignment films are rubbed. Both the alignment films are capable of setting liquid crystal molecules to be in initial alignment.